


Debts

by Interrobam



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Bargaining, Community: disney_kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Microfic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/pseuds/Interrobam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mr. La Bouff told the tale of his wife's death and his child's birth, he explained that he was afraid for his new daughter. Facilier smiled thin and smug, reassuring the man that he would give little Charlotte a mother again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Disney Animated Kink Meme.

Mr. La Bouff came into his makeshift shop with such dignity in his stride that Dr. Facilier felt an immediate need to break him in some permanent way.

He came in with a corpse in the back of his car, laid out like any cargo might be: blood was splattered on his white vest, his white face. He didn't seem to notice the stains as he demanded the magician's help. He had heard about the shadowman, had caught on to the ends of stories his maids shared on their breaks, had interrogated Eudora for rumors. There were tales that he could heal the sick, change fates, raise the dead. They were, in their own twisted roots, true. Facilier listened to his story, looked down at his pale wife, her body sprawled on the leather seats. Childbirth, the shadowman was reassured to know, was one thing the rich could not bribe their way out of. Mr. La Bouff explained that he was afraid for his daughter. He didn't want her to grow up without her mother.

Facilier smiled thin and smug, reassuring the man that he would give little Charlotte a mother. _A_ mother, not _her_ mother, was the unspoken loophole in their verbal contract. No one can reclaim the dead, not even the darkest sorcerer, but to prop up a corpse and make it talk was within the grip of even an apprentice. His friends wouldn't charge him but a pittance, they might even erase a debt or two if he allowed one of them to take the woman's body as their own. Mr. La Bouff cried with relief and hope when Dr. Facilier reassured him of the simplicity of the spell he would cast on her.

So there was only one matter left to be decided: the method of payment. Mr. La Bouff had money, he reassured the thinner man, enough money to keep him in comfort for decades. Facilier didn't want it, not one cent. What he wanted was Eli's dignity, the arrogance that came from easy living and light skin. He wanted satisfaction: primal, physical, in defiance of the social mores Eli had been taught from childhood. He wanted to wring the smugness out of him, he wanted it to hurt.

At first Mr. La Bouff didn't understand. He was so deep in his own morality, he couldn't even conceive of what Facilier was proposing. Then, once the shadowman had made himself nakedly clear, the sugar baron's face turned so red that his wife's blood was barely visible on his cheeks. The magician's smile widened, darkened, turned genuine in the flickering candlelight.

Dr. Facilier didn't care that he had woven the spell without receiving money in turn. Despite his thin frame, his collapsing home, his threadbare clothes, he was pleased. The defeated, humiliated way Mr. La Bouff walked out of his door, the bitterness in his smile as his wife's body opened its eyes, was more filling than an entire pot of first rate gumbo. In any case, Facilier would be a rich man within the week.

His real payment would come when Eli hired him to kill the thing he had put in the former Mrs. La Bouff's body.


End file.
